Bubble Gum Dreams
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Gwen's Princess dreams come true


Characters: Arthur, Gwen, Morgana  
Rating: PG (Mentions Of Character Death)  
Summary: Gwen's Princess dreams come true  
Word Count: 1016  
Prompt: Jewel

**Bubble Gum Dreams**  
When Gwen was a little girl, she got a ring out of a gum machine. It was just a cheap thing but she used to pretend some charming prince had given it to her when he asked her to marry him. She would go to be a princess in a great castle in a faraway land.

As she got older she realized that princes only existed on tabloids and in fairy tales. She put bubble gum ring away and grew up.

She received a scholarship to boarding school and her father being a single parent saw it as a good way to have someone look after her when he had to travel for work.

When Gwen was at boarding school she made friends with her suite mate, Morgana Pendragon. Morgana was a rich girl from a good family. She was a little older but she helped Gwen when she was missing her father.

Morgana invited her to stay at her home for winter break one year when Gwen's dad was away on business. She would have been stuck at school if Morgana hadn't offered. Gwen's dad gave her permission to go and she was off to the Pendragon estate for the holidays.

Arthur, Morgana's younger brother was already there when they arrived. He watched from an upstairs window as Morgana and Gwen arrived at the stately manor.

"Who's she?" Arthur asked Morgana as he leaned against the door frame of her room while she was unpacking.

"That's Gwen. Try not to be an arse. She's a nice girl." Morgana told him.

Arthur just smiled and went to say hello.

Gwen was in the room next to Morgana's bedroom. She was sitting on the bed after finishing her unpacking. She was completely in awe of the place. She and her father lived in a townhouse in the city. It was small and not as grand.

"Hi! I'm Arthur."

"Hi." Gwen looked at the boy at the door. "You're Morgana's brother, aren't you?"

"Yes. What horrible things has she said about me?" Arthur came in and sat on the bed next to her.

"She says you're an arse." Gwen said.

Arthur thought she would be too shy to repeat one of Morgana's slurs but he was pleasantly surprised.

"I am an arse but only to her. Want to look around?" Arthur offered.

Gwen nodded. Arthur took the lead and they went off to look at the house.

Soon Gwen spent all her holidays at the Pendragon estate. Gwen's father was always too busy for her to come home and the Pendragons were more than happy to have her visit.

Morgana being a couple of years older than Gwen graduated but Gwen still came to stay during the holidays. She was almost becoming a part of the family.

In her last year of boarding school, Gwen's father was killed in an accident. With only a brother away in the military Gwen had no place to go.

Her father's townhouse had to be sold to pay debts and it left very little for Gwen to live on. Her things were sent to the Pendragon estate and put in the room she always used.

Arthur came in as she was going through one of the boxes. "Are you all right?"

"I suppose so. It won't be much different because I hardly ever saw him when he was alive." Gwen said. She dropped a small jewel box on the floor and the contents spilled out. Her bubble gum ring was there with some other trinkets.

"What is this?" Arthur asked as he picked up the ring.

"I got it out of a gum machine. I used to pretend a prince proposed to me and he was going to carry me away to his castle."

Arthur smiled and handed it back to her. "Sounds like a fairy tale."

"It was." Gwen put it back in the box and picked up the rest of the things. "I grew up."

Arthur nodded. "I will leave you to the rest of your unpacking."

"Thanks." Gwen smiled. "Arthur, I'm glad you didn't make fun of me."

"I'm only an arse to Morgana, remember?" Arthur chuckled as he left her room.

When Gwen went to university, she would come back to the Pendragon estate. It was different now because Arthur had started bringing a friend named Merlin home with him sometimes.

Merlin had a crush on Morgana and Morgana was not discouraging it. They would spend time together.

Arthur and Gwen were left to keep each other company. They got closer each time Gwen would come back to the Pendragon estate on breaks.

Arthur knew that he would never be happy with anyone other than Gwen. He took the bubble gum ring from her trinket box and had one made to look like it. He returned the original to the box before she missed it.

Arthur waited until Gwen had finished her classes and was about to graduate to give her the ring he had made for her.

"Gwen, I need to talk to you." Arthur said as he was leaning against the doorframe of her room.

"I'm sort of busy. I need to make arrangements to find a place after university. I can't stay here forever." Gwen said as she was looking at her laptop on the bed.

"That's just it." Arthur said as he sat on the bed next to her. "You don't have to go anywhere."

"Your father said I could stay until I finished university and I will be finished soon." Gwen said.

"Not if you marry me." Arthur pulled the ring out of his pocket.

Gwen stared at the ring. "It looks just like…."

"Your princess ring. I know. I had it made to look like it." Arthur said. "Will you marry me?"

Gwen nodded and put her arms around him. "Thank you. That was the sweetest thing you could have ever done."

"I just glad you said yes." Arthur said.

"You are my prince so how could I say anything else." Gwen said.

Arthur kissed her and made her dreams come true.


End file.
